Shut Up Mind
by Nikki-Karley
Summary: “Who is this!” he yelled. He looked over to the kitchen door, realizing that it was unlocked. His eyes then practically bulged out of his head as Naruto saw someone outside the door.“Hello Clarice.” SasuxNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**so i couldn't sleep at all last night, and this popped into my head at that time... so all the "times" you see in the story, that was when i actually looked up at the clock.**

* * *

What do you do when you can't fall asleep? Usually this problem is caused because you keep thinking. Naruto rolled over and glanced at the clock. 'Damn!' the boy thought. 'It's 3:39. I went to bed like four hours ago! Why can't I fall asleep already?' The boy's mind wondered. He thought about the music he had listened to earlier and the instant-message conversations he had. Why wouldn't his mind just shut up so he could get some sleep? Naruto looked at the clock once again. It no read 3:44. The blonde growled and got out of bed. He walked in the dark, hoping to reach the kitchen without hitting or running into anything. He reached his hand against the wall looking for the light switch. The lights flickered on the blue-eyed boy quickly squinted his eyes until he was used to the light. 'Maybe some ramen will help me sleep.' Naruto opened a cabinet under the sink and retrieved a pack of the instant noodles. After he prepared his meal he sat ready to eat, when the phone rang. The boy looked at the clock in the kitchen. 3:52. "Who the fuck is calling me this late?" Naruto stomped over to the phone and answered it grumpily. "Hello?"

"How's that bowl of ramen?"

"Excuse me?" Naruto was shocked, not to mention scared. Some perv was spying on him.

"That bowl of ramen. It looks good. Aren't you going to eat it?" Naruto reached behind him for the broom.

"Who the fuck is this?" He now began to search the windows. He looked to the one on the kitchen door, and saw something.

"Hello Clarice." Naruto dropped the phone and readied himself to fight with the broom. He watched as the door knob turned. When the door slowly opened he heard a familiar laughing. It was just Sasuke. "Oh man! You should have seen your face! It looked like you were gonna shit your pants!" The raven-haired boy continued to laugh.

"Stupid teme! Don't you know what time it is? What are you doing here?" the boy asked angrily. Sasuke looked at his watch and faced back to Naruto,

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to talk a walk. As I was walking down the street, your light's came on and I realized whose house it was. I just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Oh, well I couldn't sleep either. I thought maybe some ramen would ease my mind so I could get some rest." The blonde looked back at his bowl. "Did you want some?"

"No, thanks. That stuff is nasty. It makes me wonder how you can even eat the stuff, although it is you that we are talking about."

"Hey!" Sasuke smirked at the other boy's response. Defending his ramen, Naruto sat down at to eat some of it.

"So why can't you sleep?" the raven-haired asked. Naruto quickly swallowed all the noodles in his mouth.

"My stupid mind won't shut up! It keeps thinking so I can't fall asleep..."

"Well what is it thinking about?" Naruto glared at the other boy. 'How dare that bastard invade my privacy! First he spies on me and now he asks this question!'

"Stuff."

"Like what kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff!" Naruto snapped.

"Alright! Jeaz, you're grumpy when you don't get sleep!"

"Ok then lil Miss perfect, why couldn't you sleep?"

"I was thinking as well."

"About what?"

"_Stuff!"_ Sasuke replied sharply. Naruto glared at him. 'Fucking smart-ass!' Naruto got up and placed his bowl into the sink. He didn't want Sasuke, but he couldn't just kick him out, he wasn't that rude.

"Did you want to stay the rest of the night?" What else was poor Naruto supposed to do? 'Please say no! Please say no!...'

"Are you sure that you wouldn't mind?" 'Grr! Why the fuck didn't he say no?' Naruto plastered on a fake smile.

"Yeah it's no problem. Um, I don't really have another bed or couch or anything for you to sleep on. So I'll have to turn the livingroom floor into one giant bed."

"That's fine." Naruto glanced at the clock once more. 4:33. The boy went into a closet and took out two sleeping bags and five blankets. He turned on the livingroom lights and dropped all the materials on the floor. The Uchiha watched in amusement. Naruto unzipped the two sleeping bags and randomly threw them on the floor. Then he unfolded the blankets and did the same thing. Afterwards the blonde went into his bedroom and came back out with two pillows. "Uh, why two pillows?"

"Oh, cuz I wanted to watch some T.V. for a little bit, ya know. Distract my thoughts. Is that ok your highness?"

"Why should I care?" Naruto smirked. He pushed a pillow into Sasuke's chest, then laid down on the comfortable bed he made. Sasuke turned out the lights and joined him. After five minutes of searching the T.V., Naruto decided that nothing good was on and turned it off. He was now able to fall asleep and quickly fell into a deep slumber. Sasuke stared at him. Seeing the blonde put a smile on his face. Then as he continued staring and began thinking, the smile died. He pushed back the blonde's hair. "Good-night Naruto." he whispered. Then he rolled over to face the other direction and saw the clock. 4:46.

* * *

**pretty good for writing it that early in the morning huh. reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys, so originaly this ficwas a oneshot... but recently in my English class we were assigned to write a Halloween story which is due on Halloween... so my fic here is my inspriation. I'm going to change it up a bit though and I need all of your's guys help! In my story I'm going to change it so that Naruto can't sleep because he's having dreams (premonitions) about people dying... but I don't know where to go from there. The beginning of my story is basically going to stay the same, except Sasuke isn't going to spend the night, but it will still be a sasu/naru. I have things that I want to happen, like Sakura dying and Orochimaru being the killer.. but I don't know how to get there. I'm having this being somewhat based of the tv show "Supernatural". Like I said, the story is due on Halloween, so that night i'll post if for you guys. But if you's have any suggestions or advise, it would be much appreciate! Thanks sooooooooooooo much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto**

**hey guys, like i promised, here is the full. completed story. it would have been nice if some of you would have actually given me advice or at least what you would've like to happen, but i got through it. fyi, this was a school assignment so i did cut down the curse words and sasu/naru, but yeah. hope ya's like !**

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open as he quickly sat up from his bed, breathing heavy and in cold sweat. The blonde boy brought a hand up to his forehead. "I need to stop watching 'Supernatural' before I go to bed," he mumbled. He swung his legs over the bed and walked over to the kitchen. 'Maybe some Ramen will clear my mind,' he thought. A tanned hand reached across the wall for the light switch. Naruto squinted to the bright light and walked over to his cupboard for his instant noodles. He set up a pot of water on the stove, waiting for it to boil, that is until his phone rang. The boy looked at the clock, it was 4:37 in the morning. The blonde answered the phone grumpily.

"Hello?"

"Ramen, right? Looks awfully good. Try not to over cook it." Naruto almost dropped the phone. Some pervert was spying on him.

"Who the hell is this?!" he shouted, looking at each and every window in the kitchen. He didn't see anyone or anything outside.

"Oops," the other voice spoke. "Looks like the water is boiling over. Better take it off the stove." Naruto, beginning to freak out, backed up against the counter and knocked over a broom. He bent down to pick it up and spoke into the phone once more.

"Who is this?!" he yelled. He looked over to the kitchen door, realizing that it was unlocked. His eyes then practically bulged out of his head as Naruto saw someone outside the door.

"Hello Clarice." Naruto dropped the phone and now held the broom with both hands, as he readied himself to fight. The door knob turned, and the blonde boy stopped breathing. The boy froze as the figure walked into the house, then Naruto's face went from one of terror, to one of anger. In front of him stood a tall, pale boy, with ebony colored hair with a giant smirk across his face. Naruto threw the broom on the floor, then walked to the stove and took his meal off the burner.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have any idea what time it is?!" The other boy looked down at his watch. "What are you doing out here anyways?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"You couldn't sleep?" the blonde interrupted. "You can't sleep so you decided to come and torture me?"

"No, that was just a bonus. I was walking outside, ya know, to wear myself out, and the lights in your house flashed on, so I wanted to see what you were up to."

"And scarring the sweet bajeazis out of me fits into that how, Sasuke?" The raven-haired boy's smirk grew.

"Like I said, that was a bonus."

"You're a fricken jerk, ya know that!" Naruto complained as he poured his Ramen into a bowl. Before pouring all of it he paused. "You want any?"

"No thanks," Sasuke answered. "I can't stand the stuff! I can hardly believe that you can eat it, but then again, it is you we are talking about."

"Hilarious," the blonde stated in sarcasm as he sat down at his kitchen table with his bowl of instant noodles.

"So why are you up?" Sasuke questioned as he joined his friend at the table. Between bites, Naruto answered,

"I keep having these weird dreams. They're not scary or anything, but they keep waking me up, ya know." The blonde continued slurping up his noodles.

"What are the dreams about?"

"Just stuff."

"Like what kind of ..."

"Just stuff!" Naruto interrupted.

"Alright! Jeaz, you are really grumpy when you don't get sleep, ya know that!" the raven-haired spoke.

"Oh, well I'm sorry that I can't be emotionless all the time like you, Sir Smirks A-lot." Sasuke then smirked at the other seventeen year old.

"I'm not emotionless, I can just control them better than you can."

"Right," the blonde spoke, rolling his eyes. He got up from the table and put his bowl in the sink. He then leaned against the counter. "So why can't you sleep?"

"My mind is distracted, I just keep thinking."

"About what?"

"_Stuff_," Sasuke stated sharply. The other teen smiled to the response, while Sasuke simply gained another smirk. "It's just that our senior year starts tomorrow, ya know."

"Yeah," the blonde agreed, looking down at the floor. He then glanced up at the clock on his microwave. It read 5:14. "Actually, it starts in less than three hours." The pale boy chuckled.

"Right," he spoke. "Yeah, well I'm just going to go home then and get ready. You want me to give you a ride(not the kind of ride all you dirty lil pervs are thinking, hehe) then?"

"Yeah," Naruto said while yawning.

"See you in a few," he said in enthusiasm while he walked out the door. Naruto waved him off.

* * *

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror, making sure that he looked perfect for his first day of his senior year. His blonde hair naturally spiked out in every direction, still wet from his shower that he had taken previously. His blue eyes, standing out marvelously. He wore a black, close fitting shirt, blue girls' jeans that were down low enough for one to see his orange-clad boxers, and a black studded belt. He looked pretty good, with the exception of the six scares on his face. He had three on each cheek. Naruto placed a finger on the middle scare on his right cheek. The boy never knew how he had received the scares. The only thing he could remember about them, was that they appeared sometime after his parents were killed in some sort of accident. Naruto's journey down memory lane ended when he heard the horn of Sasuke's car. He over looked himself once more before he rushed into his room, grabbed his book bag and house key, rushed out of the house and locked the door, then he slowed his pace as he walked to the black Porsche sitting in his driveway. The blonde looked into the passenger window.

"Way to look super rich and spoiled for the first day of school," Naruto joked getting into the car.

"Yes, well it's just one of the many perks of having millionaire parents that neglect you."

"Aww, poor Sasuke, no body loves him," the blonde laughed then punched his friend in the shoulder. "So are we gonna get to school or what?" Sasuke smirked and threw the gear into reverse.

"Put your seatbelt on, dead last."

"Fine, your highness."

* * *

"Sasuke!" a high pitched voice shouted. Both Naruto and Sasuke squinted to the sound as they walked into the school. A pink-haired girl came running over to them. "Sasuke!" the girl shouted once again as she gave him a hug.

"Hi Sakura," the boy spoke gasping for air. "Can you let go, I can't breathe."

"Oh," she mumbled letting go.

"Hey Sakura, whassup?!"

"Oh, hi Naruto. So Sasuke, how was your summer?" The pale boy was abut to speak, but he was interrupted. "Anyways, I'm having a back to school party on Friday," the girl then handed him an invitation. "You're coming right?!" The raven-haired opened his mouth to speak, but was once again interrupted.

"Of course we'll go," Naruto answered. Sasuke gave him a glare. "Isn't that right Sasuke?" The blonde smiled, knowing that his friend absolutely hated the girl. Sasuke clenched his teeth into a fake smile.

"Yeah," he said in an annoyed tone.

"Great, well I have to go and find Ino, but I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, see ya," Naruto waved. Sasuke glared at the tan, whiskered-scared boy.

"I hate you!" The blonde laughed at his friend's expense.

"Come on, it won't be that bad."

"Are you kidding me? That girl knows all the other annoying girls that started a fan club about me, and they're all probably going to be there and bother me all night."

"Yeah, I can see how that would suck, having like a thousand girls wanting to jump your bones. It would be absolutely horrible," the boy spoke in sarcasm, while being punched in the shoulder from the other teen.

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto, what is up?!" Both seventeen year olds looked over to an area of lockers where they saw two other classmates sitting on the floor. The first one being a male. He had long brown hair up in a pony-tail. Next to him was a girl with extremely long blonde hair.

"Shikamaru, Ino, what's going on?!" Naruto asked giving Shikamaru their "friend" handshake.

"Not much," the brunette answered in a bored tone. "Just waiting for the announcement for everyone to go to the auditorium for the stupid first day of school assembly, ya know."

"Chyeah, I hate those! They're so stupid and pointless" Sasuke spoke up.

"So," the blonde girl began. "Did Sakura invite you guys to her party yet?"

"Yeah, actually she was looking for you, Ino."

"Oh, I'll go find her." She stood up, then bent down and kissed Shikamaru. "I'll catch you guys later," she spoke starting to walk away.

"PDA!" Naruto yelled after her. Then the girl turned around with a huge fake smile plastered on her face and flashed the blonde boy her center finger. He looked back to the other boy still sitting on the floor. "So when did you and Ino start going out?"

"Middle of summer, we..." the boy was about to continue, but was interrupted by intercom.

"Attention all students, please report to the auditorium for an assembly. Again, all students report to the auditorium for an assembly."

"Joy, and the fun begins," spoke Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru sat in the back of the auditorium. They tried to avoid as much human contact as possible, mostly because Shikamaru and Sasuke were pretty much antisocial. The lights in the giant room began to dim and the crowd of students got quiet. Teachers stood in the isles of the auditorium, making sure that everyone was behaving properly, while a small man walked out onto the stage with a microphone.

"Good morning," he spoke happily. "How is everyone today?" The man received a loud cheer. "Good, good. Well I would like to welcome everyone. For those of you who are new to the school, I am your principal, Professor Iruka. And those of you who aren't new here, welcome back, and I hope that you can help some of the new students around. To start things off, I'd like to..." Naruto began to tune the man out. He'd already heard the same speech three times before. Although, when the words "new teachers" came threw the boy's head, he decided to listen again. Two other men walked out onto the stage. Iruka pointed to the man who had grayish-silver hair wearing a turtle neck that covered half his face. "This is Professor Hatake. He will be teaching the creative writing classes and several English classes." The man took a couple steps forward and waved.

"Yo." Iruka then pointed to the other man, who was an extremely pale, oriental looking man, and had long black hair that went down to the center of his back. It also appeared that he had purple eye liner on. The man was wearing a white lab coat.

"And this is our other new teacher, Professor Orochimaru. He will be teaching science and chemistry classes." He simply bowed. " I hope all of your will welcome these new teachers as well and help them find their way around. That concludes the assembly. I hope that you all will have a great year. Now, your schedule will be in the cafeteria and set up in tables for alphabetical order." The man was still talking, but no one could hear him anymore. The crowd of students got up and piled towards the cafeteria.

* * *

The first day of school wasn't that bad. Naruto thought about it as he walked home. He had both new teachers. Professor Hatake was twenty minutes late for class, so Naruto pulled a prank on him. The teacher then informed the class, that based off his first impression that he didn't like them. However, the blonde boy did like Professor Orochimaru. Apparently the man was a dried out hippy from the punk era. And what appeared to be purple eyeshadow was actually purple tattoos. Naruto reached his house and threw his backpack in his room. He than jumped on his couch and decided to take a nap, since Sasuke and his dreams had deprived him from sleep the previous night._

* * *

Sakura's eyes were wide open, crying blood. Her mouth was patially open, and from the left corner there was a small stream of red. The pink-haired girl was pinned to the wall by a dagger threw her neck. She was wearing nothing but her under garments. In the background was a tall shadow and laughing._

"Naruto?" the blonde's eyes shot open to the voice. He looked up to see a redheaded boy with the Japanese symbol for "love" tattooed on the left side of his forehead. "Hey man, are you alright? It looked like you were having a bad dream or something." Naruto yawned.

"Yeah, no I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night. So what's going on?"

"Uh, we were supposed to plan the first wrestling meet, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Ok, so I was thinking about having it on next Wednesday."

"Cool... why Wednesday?" The two boys went into conversation. Naruto thought about his friend, Gaara. They met last year. Gaara was a grade younger than the blonde, and at first they absolutely hated each other. Then when they got to know each other, hey found out how much they shared in common. Like Naruto, Gaara's parents were killed when he was younger. He was raised however, by his older siblings, Kankuro and Temari. Kankuro graduated last year, and Temari was a senior this year with the blonde. Naruto and Gaara would get into petty fights, and it wasn't until Temari made them talk that they became close friends. The blue-eyed boy would make fun of Gaara, because the other boy had a disorder that made him obsessed with sand. In return, Gaara made fun of Naruto for being the captain of the wrestling team, calling him gay and what not. Once they became friends, Naruto would bring the other new sand for his birthday, and Gaara joined the wrestling team. "Sweet! So who do you have for Chemistry?" the red-head continued.

"Oh, I got that new Orochimaru or what ever his name is."

"Oh man. I heard he was a really great teacher. Temari has him too. She said that today he told her that he used to be good friends with our parents."

"Really, jeaz, what a small world. So do you need a ride home or anything?"

"Nah, Kankuro's supposed to pick me up."

"Oh yeah? How's college going for him?"

"No idea. We never really talk much."

"Ah," a car horn went off outside. "Looks like he's here. Hey, do you want a ride to school from me and Sasuke tomorrow?"

"Sure, see ya then."

"Later." The whisker-scared boy stood in the door way and waved his friend off. When he saw that the vehicle left, the boy went into his room and decided to do his homework, well, complain about it anyways. What kind of sick teacher gives you homework on the first day of school. It was from Professor Hatake's class. Naruto was convinced that the man was out to get him already. After a couple hours, he got hungry and decide to make himself something to eat and then went to bed. He was still really tired from the night before.

* * *

At the moment Sasuke and Naruto were pulled off the road due to the amount of emergency vehicles passing by. So far three cop cars, and ambulance, and a fire truck drove by.

"We're gonna be late Sasuke! It doesn't look like anything else is coming." The pale boy looked both ways on the road.

"Mk, so where does Gaara live again?" Sasuke pulled up on the same street where all the emergency vehicles had turned. They were all in the yard of a beige house. "What do you think happened there?" Naruto's eyes filled with panic.

"That's Gaara's house." Sasuke pulled over and the blonde boy practically jumped out of the car. The raven-haired wasn't far behind him. They headed towards a dirty-blonde girl talking to the police. Naruto spoke,

"Temari, what's wrong? We're here to pick up Gaara." The girl looked away from the officer. Her eyes watered and she took a deep breathe.

"Naruto," she said slowly. "Gaara," she paused. Naruto's stomach got butterflies. "Gaara committed suicide last night."

"What?" the blonde questioned in shock. His gut felt like it was in his throat. "But that's impossible, I just saw him last night, I mean..."

"I know." Temari interrupted. "Apparently he drowned himself in his sand." The girl began crying more heavily now. "When we found him this morning there was blood and sand every." Naruto stopped breathing for a moment and backed up.

"But Gaara would never do anything like this he'd... it's just not like him."

"I know, that's the weird part. But he was in his room, and his door and bedroom window was locked from the inside." After the girl spoke, Naruto's eyes almost bulged out of his face. He shook his head for a moment.

"I'm really sorry Temari. Um... we have to go to school and everything, but I'll call you or whatever as soon as it lets out." The girl nodded her head in response. She turned back to the police man while Sasuke and the other boy walked back towards the Porsche. Sasuke looked at his friend in concern.

"Hey man, are you going to be ok?" Naruto had a puzzled face, almost like he was trying to piece everything together. The boy simply waved his hand, meaning for Sasuke to get the car going.

The two boys drove to school in silence. After Sasuke parked Naruto rushed out of the vehicle, then he slowed his pace as they went into the building. The blonde looked over at his friend. "Sasuke," he began. "You know how that night when you came over and I told you that I was having weird..."

"Sasuke," a voice interrupted. It was Sakura. She started walking to the two boys, and accidently bumped into someone on the way. "Oh, I'm sorry Professor Orochimaru."

"Quite alright Sakura," the man answered. "Ah, Naruto, just the man I wanted to see." the tan boy looked up at the tall man. "So yesterday in my class, I thought you looked familiar, and then it hit me. I went to college with your old man. So let him know that I said hi, can you do that for me," the man said with a smile.

"Actually sir, both my parents passed away several years ago."

"Oh," the man spoke disappointed. "Well I'm very sorry to hear that." The five-minute bell went off. "Op, I have to get to my class, you's should get going as well. And I'll see you and Sakura in my sixth period Naruto." The blonde nodded his head in agreement.

"I got to get to my English class now, I'll catch you guys later."

* * *

Blue eyes stared down at a blank sheet of paper. 'It doesn't make sense,' Naruto thought to himself. 'Gaara would never do anything that drastic. At least not suicide...' What was really strange to the boy, was that he wasn't upset or sad, but confused. His thoughts were interrupted when a large shadow casted over him. He looked up to see his silver-haired teacher staring down at him.

"Are you alright Naruto?" To Professor Hatake's dismay, the bell rang. Naruto gave the man the "gotta go" face so that he wasn't completely blowing the man off.

The day seemed to drag on forever. The boy had been trying to talk to Sasuke all day, but Sakura kept taking up every free second that the other teen had. Naruto slumped to his next class, chemistry.

"Alright," the teacher spoke as his students walked into the class. "Since it's no longer the first day of school, we're going to do some actual work today. I've already paired you up into groups." Orochimaru began to call out names, however, Naruto wasn't paying attention until he heard his own. "Naruto and Sakura..." He looked at his pink-haired partner, who made a face. She got up and sat next to the boy.

"You better not slack off like you usually do. We are so getting A's on this project!" The blonde rolled his eyes. Sakura looked at him seeing that something wasn't right. "Hey, what's wrong?" the girl showed concern for once.

"I don't really want to talk about it, but thanks. Let's just get started on our project." The girl put on a smile of sympathy for the boy. She then pretended to care about starting the project.

* * *

Sasuke stared at his friend on the other side of the car. He knew how much Gaara had meant to him. "Naruto," he said trying to break the silence. The other boy looked up at him. "You were trying to tell me something earlier..."

"Yeah," the teen spoke quietly. "That other night when you were over, and I told you that I was having dreams..." the ebony-haired boy glanced at him. "My dream was Gaara dying. I saw it. But I thought that it was just a dream ya know... but it was exactly what Temari described. It was freaky, ya know."

"So what, you think that you're having some sort of premonitions?"

"I don't know, but I had another one last night, and I think this one might come real too." Sasuke got to Naruto's house, and stopped the vehicle to let the other seventeen year old talk.

"Who was it about this time?" Nathan opened his mouth to speak, when his cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, it's Shikamaru. Look, I just heard about Gaara, I'm really sorry."

"Hey, it's ok, he was your friend too."

"Yeah I know, but you two were closer, ya know. Anyways, I don't want to upset you more, but something else just happened..." Naruto listened intently on the phone. After about a minute or two the boy spoke again.

"Me and Sasuke are on our way there now." The teen hung up and looked over at the pale boy. "Sakura was just found in her room dead." The other boy just stared at him.

"Her's was the name you were about to say before your phone rang, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," he whispered. Sasuke started his Porsche again and turned to the direction of Sakura's house.

"So in your premonition or whatever, what did you see happen to Sakura?"

"Well, she was attached to the wall by a knife in her throat..."

"Gross."

"And she was like, half naked. I don't understand Sasuke, why am I having these premonitions?"

" I don't know man. But they seem to be going in a pattern. The night before you dreamed about Gaara's death, the next night he died. Last night you dreamed of Sakura's death, and now she's gone too."

"No, it's not in the same pattern. I've had those dreams about Gaara for a few days. I don't know."

"Well," Sasuke thought. "After school started, Gaara died. Maybe someone at school murdered them. And when your closer to them now, the premonition becomes reality quicker."

"Maybe," the blonde stated. They arrived at the former pink-haired girl's house. Cops were everywhere. Sasuke and Naruto got out of the car and started to walk towards the scene, until a large police officer stood in front of them.

"Sorry boys, this is a closed area."

"Sakura was my girlfriend," Sasuke lied, almost wanting to kill himself in the process.

"Well you still can't go past."

"Can you at least tell us what happened?" Naruto jumped in. The boy looked at the scene. Sakura's mom and dad were on the front porch crying and talking with officers and agents. About ten cops were making sure that no one was getting onto the lawn. The teen spotted Ino, balling her eyes out in Shikamaru's arms. The blonde then forgot about the officer and walked over to his other friend. Sasuke however stayed to hear the man's story. "Hey," Naruto spoke. "Ino, can you tell me what happened?" The girl looked up at him sobbing.

"I was walking to her house to talk about her party, you know. And when I was just outside I heard a scream. So I ran into her house and knocked on her bedroom door. No one answered, so I kinda kicked down the door and found her like that." she started to cry a little more before continuing. "She had a knife in her neck, and the cops are saying it was suicide because her door and windows were locked, but it couldn't be. Sakura would never kill herself, and someone can't just lodge a knife threw their own throat. I don't think that it's even possible." The blonde girl just completely lost it now. Naruto looked down at her.

"Thank you Ino." He then turned to go back to Sasuke, although the other teen was already behind him.

"Hey, the officer's story was your premonition exactly."

"Yeah, so was Ino's story. We need to find out what's going on before it happens again!"

* * *

It was now nightfall. Both Sasuke and Naruto laid on the sofas in the blonde's house. They were attempting to gather all the facts.

"I think it was homicide."

"What makes you say that?" the raven-haired asked.

"The way they both died. Drowning in sand, a knife in the throat... it would be really hard to kill yourself like that."

"Yeah, but the cops said for each case that the door and windows were locked."

"No, I know. But in my dream, I think I saw something else." The other teen just stared at him, waiting to hear what he had to say. "There was a shadow, in each dream. It was like a tall figure, and after I saw the death scene, the figure laughed."

"Ok, so now we have to find someone."

"Yeah, but how are we going to do that? I mean we're just kids yet. We can't do all this." Sasuke let what his friend just said sink in.

"Ok, well, I'm tired, so why don't we just sleep on it." The blonde laughed nervously.

"Like I'll ever be able to sleep again." His friend smirked at Naruto's response. However, he too was tired, so they turned off the lights.

"And wake me up if you have another dream or whatever." Sasuke demanded.

"Yes your majesty."

_

* * *

Naruto looked up at his mom and dad. They were exiting from a carnival. It was the best night that Naruto ever had. His mother and father each had one of his hands, he stood in between them and they swung him as he walked. The eight year old giggled and carried on. There was also a gray haired man with them._

"_Uncle Kakashi," the little boy spoke, "thank you for coming to the fair with us!" The man laughed._

"_Well thank you Naruto for inviting me. You know you should really thank your mom and dad." The small child laughed and hugged his father's leg._

_Naruto was strapped into his car seat. They were still in the parking lot of the carnival. His parents and the other man were talking. Then all of a sudden, his mom reached in the car and pulled the boy out. She put the car seat down and disappeared. Hours later someone came to get the boy, they walked by an area that was covered in ashes._

* * *

Sasuke woke the blonde up to get ready for school. About an hour and a half later, the pale boy drove them to school. Naruto explained his latest dream to Sasuke. They both figured out that the gray-haired man was Professor Hatake. "I should've known it was him. I didn't like him from the beginning," Naruto stated.

"We don't know that it was him. He was just in your dream, that was all. You didn't see him do anything or hear him laugh."

"Well I guess we'll just have to find out then won't we."

After the two boys arrived at school, Naruto headed to Professor Hatake's room. He went up to the man's desk and was about to confront him, but he suddenly grabbed his own head. He got a huge pain coming from his head. It was so painful that the boy had to kneel down.

"Naruto?!" he teacher yelled in concern. The pain got more and more intense.

_Sasuke stood in a small abandoned house with a gun pointed to his head. "So you figured out that it was me..." Outside was a small red shed._

* * *

Naruto had passed out. He was in the nurses office for a little over three hours. The blonde boy woke up to see his silver-haired teacher staring at him. "Where's Sasuke?" he questioned right away.

"He went home early, Naruto, what's going on?" Before the teacher got an answer the blonde ran out of the office and out the school doors. He had to find Sasuke before he was the next to die. Naruto knew of an abandoned place like the one in his dream. He ran as fast as he could. He finally knew who the killer was, and it wasn't Professor Hatake. The teen arrived at the small house. He also saw his friend's Porsche sitting in the yard. He ran up to the house door and tried to open it but it was locked. Naruto didn't know what to do. He looked around and stared at Sasuke's car again.

* * *

The blonde put the car in gear, pressed on the gas hard, and drove right through the building. He saw Sasuke and the killer. "Leave him alone!" Naruto yelled. "It's just me that you want. Just take me! Stop killing my friends!" The other man turned around. It was Professor Orochimaru.

"Well good for you. You figured it out. How did you manage that?"

"When you said that you were friend's with my parents. You weren't their friend. You were their enemy."

"Yes, well, none of this would have happened if I could've just killed you that night along with your folks."

"Why."

"Because of your psychic ability. Your parents had them and I knew that you'd eventually inherit them. And since I couldn't kill you that night, I figured that I would wait until you got your powers to kill you. I have a plan for you Naruto, and all the people like you."

"So what, you're just going to kill me now?" The pale looking man gained a smirk.

"No. Sasuke is. And then he's going to kill himself."

"I don't think so," Sasuke spoke. The teen then punched the older man knocking the gun out of his hands. However, the man smacked the ebony-haired boy and he appeared to be unconscious. Orochimaru pulled a dagger out of his pants pocket and pointed it at Naruto's chest. "Don't worry, this will hurt you a lot more than it will hurt me." The man began to poke the dagger into the boy's flesh slowly. Naruto couldn't help but yell in agony.

"I don't think so." Orochimaru looked to the side to see a silver-haired man with the gun pointed at his head. Hatake pulled the trigger and Orochimaru fell dead. Naruto looked at him in shock. He took a few moments to breathe.

"Thanks Kakashi." The man smiled in response.

* * *

Cops and ambulances surrounded the area. Professor Hatake was talking with some officers while Sasuke and Naruto sat on the edge of the ambulances. Sasuke looked at his blonde friend.

"Nice work," he said while patting the blonde on his stab wound. Naruto laughed painfully.

"Wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking punching Orochimaru in the face like that you freak?" Sasuke now got up and walked over to his Porsche, which was still in the house.

"Hey, saved your ass. And I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car in any way, I'll kill you!" Naruto laughed at his friend. He punched the ebony-haired in the shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever."

**

* * *

woot! i know, i know... it was very much like Supernatural, but what can i say, i love that show! and i wanted to let you all know that my class gave me a standing ovation... however you spell that. reviews are always welcomed!**


End file.
